The invention relates to a guide for supporting a displaceable object, comprising: a plastic guide profile, and a metal support structure supporting the guide profile. The invention also relates to an assembled guide provided with a plurality of guides according to the invention connecting onto each other. Finally, the invention further relates to a device for conditioning products displaceable along a guide track.
In the displacement of products at a production location or a location where the products are processed, large-scale use is made of guides over which the products can slide directly or via a product carrier. In order to control the friction resistance and wear, use is made in the prior art of metal guides which are partially covered by plastic guide profiles. The drawbacks of such guides covered with plastic is that they are relatively costly and are in addition difficult to clean, particularly at the position where the plastic guide profiles lie against the metal guide. This can result in problems in respect of hygiene, especially in conditions where perishable goods are present. A device for conditioning (food) products displaceable along a guide track should be particularly envisaged here, such as drying towers, cooling towers, freezing towers, smoking spaces, curing rooms, other cooling or heating spaces, and so on.
The invention has for its object to provide a guide and a device for conditioning products displaceable along a guide track which combines the advantages of the prior art guides and devices with better controllable hygienic conditions.